1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch apparatus for an automobile, and more particularly to a pair of switch units to be oppositely arranged vis-a-vis to each other, for example, within a driving compartment of the automobile.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a switch apparatus for an automobile, there is known a pair of a right-hand and a left-hand switch units arranged opposite to each other inside of an automobile. With respect to such pair of the switch units, however, it is necessary to manufacture in a symmetrical shape two kinds of casings or other component parts for the respective right-hand and left-hand switch units in order to permit a symmetrical arrangement and movement of component parts, even if they have the same function. Thus, the known switch apparatus as afore-mentioned requires more component parts, thereby resulting in an increase in not only a die cost but also a production cost.